Just Need a Little Hope
by Ghostdog726
Summary: A war happens and my OC ends up running into Spain and soon meets a the love of her fucked up life Lovino.


**Holy crapola sorry for no updates in like 2 months I have had no need to write at all but I swear I will start updating soon so anyway here is another Lovino x OC one**

* * *

Chapter 1 -

How long has it been? Since I've been running for my life?

I'm Lexi Phantom, I can fly and turn invisible, also I can talk to animals and ghosts but that's not all, I will forever live and not age. Point is…..America is pretty much dead. North Korea had bombed different cities in America…I got part of it when one bomb hit Cleveland. For whatever reason North Korean people are keeping us Americans as pets, or slaves, why? Is all I wonder every night. I'm still in America. I've yet to be caught. I ran away once the bomb hit Cleveland….but I had no where to run to.

I don't even know where I'm at right now. I could be anywhere really. Suddenly I heard shooting, even thought I should be running from it, I went closer to it. I saw…my friend, Jack, he was alive? And here all this time? Once I saw him I ran from there. How the hell could this happen? Did some dictator that's related to Hitler and Stalin who lives in North Korean just completely take over the world? Just like mostly Hitler probably planned?

I went over to a cave I had ran into and fell asleep there.

When I woke up, I went to go hunt for food. I didn't find any animals. Probably all dead, but I found some non-poisoned berries. As I made my way to the cave I didn't realize anyone in there the night before.

"Good morning, amigo." said a voice as I walked in. I quickly went against the wall and asked, "Who are you?" I asked backing up against said wall.

"Don't be afraid, my name is Antonio." he replied. "Can I have some berries new amigo?'

"Yeah….sure." I replied handing him some berries.

"What is going on out there?" he asked handing me a orange and banana as I gave him berries, and sitting down next to me.

"War. A horrible fucking war…if only I could make it to Europe…" I said frowning.

"Ah, I use to live in Europe, but I was forced here by North Korea, but I ran away and came here…is that what the war is all about?" he asked. "What has been happening? How long ago did it start?"

"Yeah…North Korea bombed some cities…including one close to me, I ran away from fear of what would happen. Later on I found out American's are being prisoners, or slaves, or pets in North Korea. I think it's been a few years….thank god America hasn't given up yet." I said while taking bites of the Banana and orange.

"That is true. If we could make it back to Spain, I would love to let you live with me."

"What?" I said in surprise and coughing up some orange. "I couldn't do that."

"But you said you, 'wanted to go to Europe'." he replied.

"Yeah, but I couldn't be rude and just end up living in your house…"

"Don't worry about it! It'll be fine. And all you need is a little hope." he replied still smiling.

I gave a weak smile back. He's right, just a little hope…

- A year later -

It has been a year since I've lived with Antonio in the cave. The war is still going on though. For whatever reason a ship was about to sail off to Spain…. And we were sneaking on it.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked Antonio, as we were running to board a ship on it's way to Spain.

"Cause, Lexi, when will we get a chance to hop on a ship BACK to Spain?" he said laughing.

I just followed him to the ship. It's true a chance like this...to freedom will probably never come again.

As we boarded the ship and it took off, Antonio told me more about the fresh tomatoes and churros he grew and made, and that he has a little brother about my age. He hopes he is ok and for his sake I hope so too.

No one noticed we were under deck so we sighed in relief to that. Soon after hours and hours we docked at Spain.

- At Spain -

"Lexi! Wake up! Were here amigo!" Spain said excited. "I can't wait to see Gilbert, Francis, and Lovino again!" he said now jumping.

"Hang on…we still got to get off this boat." I said calming him down a little.

"True lets-" he was cut off by a man.

"Are you also here to freedom?" he asked glaring at us.

"Si!" Antonio said with a smile. i just hid behind him, not knowing what the man would do.

"Well...You came on the right ship!" he said now smiling and leading us to where to get off.

I sighed in relief at that and followed them.

Once we were off the boat, Antonio took me to his house, while showing me the sights at the same time.

"Spain is so beautiful." I said looking at all the sights.

"Si. I missed it." he replied.

"I can see how."

He was right...with Just a little Hope, everything will be okay. we were now in his home getting ready for bed. He showed me to the guest room and i quickly fell asleep. Been so long since I was in a bed. Tomorrow I will meet his two friends he had told me about, Gilbert and Francis, plus his brother. After thinking about how great it will be tomorrow i fell a sleep, finally in peace without being in fear.

- The Next Day -

"Good morning, chica." Antonio said as I came into the kitchen.

"Morning." I said sitting down.

"Lovino will be here soon."

"Awesome." I replied.

And soon the door was thrown open and an angry Italian came yelling into the kitchen.

"What the hell have you been toma-" he stopped once he saw me.

"Oh…. Ciao ragazza." he said in a murmur of a voice.

"Hi…" I replied and the awkward silence came.

"Well let's have breakfast then go out for a walk." Antonio said breaking the silence.

"Okay…." Lovino and I said in unison.

And so we had breakfast and went for a walk. Lovino and I being quiet as Antonio went on about the adventure it was to come back here. I don't know for sure but I might be starting to have feelings for Lovino.


End file.
